Stupid Cupid
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: It is a girl's dream to receive a rose during Valentine's Day from a guy she loves—and yes she received one, too bad it wasn't for her. [NatsuMikan] [ONESHOT]


**Stupid Cupid**

**Summary**: It is a girl's dream to receive a rose during Valentine's Day from a guy she loves—and yes she received one, too bad it wasn't for her.

**Author's note:** I know this story is a month late for Valentine's Day but so what? Better late than never right? Enjoy! Warning: This is quite long. Please be patient.

To **Annaoj**. Happy Birthday my baby!

**-o-**

**February 13; 4:38 pm**

"Did you hear? Did you hear?"

Four sets of curious and annoyed eyes shot straight to the girl jumping up and down in front of them like she just found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Anna Umenomiya continued jumping up and down without a care in the world, her blue eyes twinkling, her mouth set into a wide smile that surely hurts her cheek muscles, her small hands knotted in front of her chest like a spoiled brat who just got the very gift she wanted.

"So did you hear?"

"We can't hear anything with your ruckus, Umenomiya. Sit down." Shouda Sumire felt dizzy with all the bouncing she had been doing and did the best thing to cease the bouncing bunny.

Anna rolled her eyes and sat down with perfect grace, her hands dutifully smoothing the back of her skirt before she sits down. She cleared her throat, threw her pink hair back, entwined her fingers on top of the table and flashed her pearly whites.

Imai Hotaru fought down a snort at her actions.

"Well, did you hear?" again.

This time, Sumire rolled her olive eyes and cradled her chin using her right palm. "No. Now before you open that mouth of yours—make sure it's worth our time."

"Oh please," Anna scoffed, waving her hand dismissively, "Since when did I not give you a juicy scoop?"

"Well," This time Ogasewara Nonoko piped up without even looking at Anna. "Since the time you practically squealed at us that Mochu is balding now she met Anna's eyes, "when in fact he really is bald."

"Semi-bald." Hotaru muttered under her breath.

Nonoko ignored her and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at Anna, "Well? Are you going to spill that juicy scoop or what?"

"Geez," Anna huffed, "What's with your temper? Rumor has it that Hyuuga Natsume—that's right," she added when Sumire's hand stopped midway from tucking her permed hair behind her ear, "Hyuuga Natsume, our Hyuuga Natsume is _finally_, oh so finally, giving a rose to girl tomorrow!"

A moment of silence lingered until Hotaru spoke in her cold monotone, "Remind me to send flowers to his fan club and give my condolences," she directed to Nonoko who was pursing her lips to prevent herself from laughing. "Personally Shouda, I am very sorry for your loss." She made an action of reaching for Sumire's hand which she immediately jerked away with a snarl.

Anna and Nonoko broke into a fit of giggles.

"Imai, that was long ago. I have gotten over my she scrunched up her face to find the right word, "obsession. I'm no longer a part of that club for six years. I don't give a damn if he finally gives a rose to whoever she is."

"Oh really?" Anna asked dryly, not even raising her eyes from the book she just plucked from her bag.

"Fine." Sumire snapped as she straightened her back, "I do care. It's just that the care I have for this event is not the type of care those ludicrous girls have. I am just curious. A normal curiosity each of us feels as his friend. Besides," She glanced at Sakura Mikan who was impassive during their conversation. Her amber eyes were fixed on the homework she failed to do yesterday, her auburn hair in a messy bun, her shoulders slacking as she wrote in an impeccable manner. "If you know something you would tell us, right?" Mikan didn't respond. "Right?"

She finally looked up and frowned, "Yeah, of course. But I'm not that close to him compared to Ruka and Koko, so I doubt that he'll tell me anything about that. But I have to admit, hearing that even though that's only a rumor is really weird. Like—weird weird. Weirder than Otonashi when she starts her freaky ritual whenever she does a prediction."

"It's like he's waving a white flag while saying: I surrender myself to this one woman I pine for." Nonoko stuck her finger inside her mouth, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Sumire chucks a crumpled sheet of paper at Nonoko, which she dodges easily, "He wouldn't do that. That would certainly ruin his reputation." Ladies' Man Reputation.

"But he is," Anna insists. "And before you can counter me Mikan, I have a very reliable source about this."

"Among all of them I thought Koko would be the first one to get whipped."

"Literally or figuratively?" Sumire asked slyly.

Hotaru's lips lifted up in amusement for a short time as Anna squealed. "Eww. You didn't just say that. Bet you'd like it if he's the one doing the whipping, Sumire."

"Don't get too many ideas." Sumire flamed up, "I was just saying. Thought it was amusing."

"It was also _very_ insinuating."

Mikan laughed at them and shook her head. She put her pen down and said seriously, "Natsume whipped? That's—"

"Weird."

"Degrading."

"—not going to happen." Hotaru said. Mikan cocked an eyebrow at her. "I just didn't peg Hyuuga as the settling type like Nogi."

"Ruka is a settling type? Hotaru," Sumire wagged a finger at her, "don't be fooled by his angelic looks. You don't know how dirty he is behind that façade."

Mikan glowered at Sumire, "you shouldn't be saying bad things about Ruka-kun, Sumire. Especially if you don't know anything."

"What makes you think I don't know anything, anyways? I have eyes and ears in their group, Mikan." She smiled at her knowingly, "disappointed your prince isn't who he really is."

Mikan growled, blushed and chucked her pen at her. "No. Just shut up, will you? I don't like him anymore. That was _way_ elementary."

Sumire gave her a 'really' look and smiled smugly to herself. Mikan chose to ignore her and cast her direction towards the wind chime hanging outside the store. It was barely moving but still produces soft tinkling sounds that tickle her ears. Natsume turning serious is something she never imagined.

"Well," Sumire's drawl brought their attention towards her. "Whoever that girl is—she's one lucky bitch." Mikan didn't need to look at the poor table Sumire stabbed by her own pen. She heard it loud and clear.

**-o-**

**February 14; 8:15 am**

She never felt so happy in her life. This is the precise moment she had been waiting for. Six years to be exact. The moment she saw Nogi Ruka enter their room during an interaction class, boyish charms, sheepish smile, neatly combed blond hair and those azure eyes, she knew Cupid shot an arrow straight to her heart. She was in love. Of course she was only a kid, but Misaki said, her dear Misaki-senpai said that once her heart starts beating really fast like badump-badump-badump-badump-badump-badump it is love. No logical explanation is needed. Just that feeling of her heart beating against her ribcage in an enthusiastic manner is enough. It was love.

She blinked back the happy tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She dreamed of this moment day and night, dreamed of the time Nogi Ruka would pluck up his courage and ask her out—dream of the time Nogi Ruka would hand her a red rose and ask her"please be mine." She dreamt of this a thousand times and now it is finally happening.

She can die now. Let the ground part and swallow her up, let the ceiling fall and crush her until she couldn't breathe. Let her heart stop and there would be no regrets.

She could die because he is right in front of her, Nogi Ruka. Sweet, angelic, charming Nogi Ruka is standing right in front of her, a small grin plastered on his face, his azure eyes shining brightly, his blond locks messy in a neat way and in his hand—in his right hand is a single long-stemmed red rose in full bloom, its soft scent awakening her olfactory senses.

It is a girl's dream to receive a rose during Valentine's Day from a guy she loves and it was about to happen. Now.

"Mikan."

This is it. This is the moment he would hand her the rose and she would accept it with open arms. He doesn't need to ask her if she could be his girlfriend because she already decided that she will be—six years ago. She honestly wanted to cry right now.

Sweet, angelic, charming Nogi Ruka.

"Can you please give this to Hotaru for me?"

Mikan blinked at him and swallowed the lump in her throat. His hand is extended towards her, the rose hanging midair.

Imai Hotaru.

Her stoic, coldhearted, monotonous best friend.

Is the recipient of his her darling Nogi Ruka's love.

Mikan stared numbly at the rose he was handing towards her. She reached for it with a shaky hand, her throat tightening up as she fought off the tears—angry, sad tears—about to fall from her eyes. She flashed Ruka a wide 'Mikan' smile and nodded, "Sure."

"Mikan, you're the best." He enveloped her in a tight hug meant to be given to a friend. His scent attacking her senses. Pathetic. _Don't cry, don't cry_, she continuously chanted inside her head as she watched him walk away.

It is a girl's dream to receive a rose during Valentine's Day from a guy she loves—and yes she received one, too bad it wasn't for her.

**-o-**

**February 14; 8:43 am**

Mikan threw the door open and stepped outside. The wind went straight to her bones and she bit back a moan. She successfully delivered the rose to Imai Hotaru with a plastic smile plastered on her pathetic face. Sumire saw her—Sumire probably sensed her misery and bitterness and she just wanted to be alone. It hurts so much. It felt like a knife was in her heart that was being twisted over and over again.

Sometimes she wished that she is more assertive and prettier. Too bad the world is just unjust.

And cold. She could freeze here to death and no one would know. The rooftop is forbidden to students. Something they take seriously because some guy fell off the rooftop because his friend playfully shoved him. normally she would be a very obedient student but she needed a getaway, some place no one can disturb her.

"Little Mikan here on the rooftop, I wonder why she's here?" came a musing from the far end of the rooftop. She turned and cocked her head to the side. The figure was tall, lean and familiar to her. When he came close she noticed that wink of his stud on his ear, his messy raven hair thrown to the side by the wind, a sly smirk etched on his pale, chiseled face and his crimson eyes mesmerizing as usual.

She watched him walk towards her with a smile. Hyuuga Natsume is one of her closest friends in this school. Resident Bad boy, trouble maker and all. But really, he has his soft side, too. Something people don't come to encounter often. "Pardon me your highness, I wasn;t aware that this is your man cave." She teased.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Please. And where are your gloves? You're such an idiot not to bring one."

"I brought one." She defended, "I just didn't bring it here."

"Whatever you say polka." He leaned against the net fence behind her and casually reached for her hand. She didn't comment on it. See, soft side!

She raised an eyebrow at him and began her interrogation, "so… what are you doing here? Avoiding the mob awaiting you downstairs? Or just having alone time for your narcissistic self?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You don't frequent this area much."

She tucked a tendril behind her ear, "Needed to think. To get away."

He narrowed his eyes at her and she shoved him, "say something about thinking and I'm beating you into a pulp."

"I was going to ask if this has something to do with Ruka."

She gave him a baffled look. "Oh, yeah. Guess this is." She felt his thumb caress the back of her hand and felt herself relax. His hand is warm and big. Something she liked about his anatomical features. "Enough about me," she gave him a sly grin and he cocked an eyebrow at her, "heard you're finally giving a rose to someone special, Cassanova. So who's the luck girl?

He snorted at her and released her hand. "Don't believe everything they say. They're just rumors."

"They're half true."

"Those are jokes." He said flatly. Mikan rolled her eyes at him and stuffed her hand inside her blazer's pocket. "Let's talk about your failure, Polka."

"Oh please, let's not get to that. You heard the story, Ruka comes near me hands me the rose and asks me to give it to her. End of story."

"There's more into it."

"Of course there always is." She snapped, "God. I hate Valentine's Day."

"You just hate it because your dreams have been shattered pretty bad without even trying." She shoved him hard.

"You don't have to rub it in, jerk. Aren't I pretty, Natsume? Aren't I attractive enough? Why did it have to be Hotaru?"

"You sound like you aren't happy for that person." Mikan pursed her lips. Natsume sighed and shifted his weight to the right, "Listen, Imai is—Imai—Imai is aggressive."

"and that is a good thing?" she asked him without a trace of trust, "all she does is take Ruka's pictures and sell them—exploit him."

He gave her a dull look, "Can't you see? That's her strategy. The more she gets nearer and closer to him, the more he notices it. Didn't you know that? And how about you? what do you do? Sit there, mope, write your initials on the back of your notebook and daydream. You think he will notice you without acting? Without doing anything?"

Mikan considered this for a moment and thought that he actually made sense.

"Wow." She mused loudly, "Hyuuga Natsume giving me a lecture about love. You should write your book to help those women with low self-esteem." She sighed, "But I can't do that. That would be way of of my character so I'll just stay in the shadows, unnoticed. Unloved." She added with feign hurt.

"Poor, Mikan." He said in a sad tone, reaching out to pat her shoulder.

"The upside is…" She pulled out her coin purse and showed its contents to Natsume who chuckled ruefully at it. "I'm earning money because of the fiasco that happened earlier. All thanks to Ruka."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Of all the guys to pine for you chose Golden Boy Nogi Ruka. You should've chosen someone else. Why do you have to look so far when there's always someone nearby?" Mikan seriously considered if he was teasing her or being dead serious.

Mikan snorted at him, finding her ribbon interesting, "Like who? You? Come on. I'll have more competition if I chose you. Besides, you're resident bad boy she squinted her eyes, "Just not you."

"You wound me, sweetheart," he drawled out without conviction. "So I'm not your type then?"

"Yes you aren't my type and besides, I'm way out of your league." She added hastily when Natsume raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not your type, okay? I know that and I accept that—it's not like I'm expecting you to like me more than a friend should or something she was babbling and she could feel her cheeks start to burn, "and besides I—I like Ruka, so she swallowed and dug something out of her pocket, "Here" She chucks a chocolate bar towards him.

Natsume shoves it away, disgust evident on his face, "I won't accept that. There's no way that I'd accept a rebound chocolate Ruka didn't accept."

Mikan smacks him on the arm and rolls her eyes. She clears her throat and reads loudly, "Natsume, Happy Valentine's Day. Love, Mikan." She gave him a dubious look and chucks the chocolate at him again.

He glances at her and then at the chocolate, "Is this—"

"Dark chocolate and yes, no raisins, nuts or anything in it. Just the way you like it."

**-o-**

**February 14; 10:30 am to 11:00 am**

"It can't be." She dropped the rose on the floor and tightened her grip on the wall. "No, it can't be."

Hyuuga Natsume and Koizumi Luna stood in the far end of the hall way, Luna sporting a small 'girly' smile on her face, her nimble fingers flirting with the rose she was holding. Natsume stood in front of her, barely a breath away, his whole attention fixed on her. Luna opened her mouth and stared straightly his eyes, her fingers now busy with his loose necktie. He didn't seem to mind when Luna tightened and straightened it out, he remained impassive—fazed even at the sight of her. She reached for her arm and pinched hard.

Yep, reality.

She shook her head and muttered a disagreement, "This is impossible—No way in hell would Natsume ask her out. There is just _no_ way."

"I think so, too."

"Can you just believe—OUCH!" Mikan bumped her head against the wall she was leaning on as she stared into Nogi Ruka's azure eyes. She cradled her head and gaped at him. He was standing so near. So near that he could count his eyelashes, smell cinnamon when he breathes out and point out how white his teeth are. He was giving her that 'Hi, I'm Nogi Ruka, it's a pleasure to meet you' smile and she felt her knees go weak. "R-Ruka," she smiled nervously, "Uh she bent down to reach for the fallen rose but Ruka got to it first. He handed it to her and she smiled at him sheepishly, "Uh—how long you've been here?"

He smiled at her and shoved his hands in his pockets, "hmm… just got here. I saw you standing there and wondered why you're here and who are you spying on."

"I wasn't spying on anyone." She offered hastily, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Uh—I—I'm here to deliver something. Some junior called me and asked me to deliver something for his lady love." Mikan raised the rose and Ruka nodded.

"I see." He flashed her that smile again and cocked his head to the side, "I'm really sorry about this whole fiasco. If I didn't ask you to deliver mine maybe this wouldn't happen."

"No!" she exclaimed, "No. It's perfectly fine, Ruka. Just so you know I'm inching closer to Hotaru's state of wealth by doing this service by 0.50 percent."

Ruka chuckled ruefully at her, "Really, I apologize."

She shook her head, "Really. It's no biggy. So, how did it go?"

He seemed surprised, "Oh, Hotaru. She's avoiding me. if this is a normal day I would be whooping for joy but today he sighed, "today's different, oh well."

She bit her lip and patted his shoulder, "Maybe she's just busy or something—you know her, business opportunities are prevalent this day. Maybe she's doing something, too."

"Yeah, maybe." He murmured distantly, "why are you spying on them anyways?"

She frowned at him. "Spying? No! I was merely passing by and—"

"Oh really Mikan? You've been standing here for minutes."

"Ruka, come on." She said tiredly, "I was about to go anyways. I just wanted to confirm the rumor."

"About him giving a rose to someone."

"Right."

Silence dominated for a few moments until Ruka spoke up, "Listen, I—Natsume, you know Natsume, Mikan. I'm willing to bet that this is just a game for him, a fling, something that will distract him, sooner or later he'll get bored just like before. This is nothing serious."

Mikan blinked at him and frowned, "I don't understand—why are you telling me this? I could care less about Natsume's affairs as long as it isn't destructive—"

"Really Mikan, you can tell me the truth. I'm your friend. I won't tell a soul."

She really couldn't get him, "tell a soul what? Ruka, you're starting to confuse me. Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Depends on what you are thinking about."

She laughed nervously at him, "Oh no, Ruka. You completely misunderstand my reason of being here. If you think I am feeling unnerved by what I am seeing right now you are completely mistaken." And out of your mind, she added.

"There's no reason for you to be jealous."

Mikan gave him a look mixed with disgust, "Jealous? Ruka can you hear yourself? The day I will get jealous of Koizumi Luna is the day I die. That would never happen. Never."

"Mikan, denial would get you nowhere. I know that you're hurt and angry at the moment, that you want to kill Natsume and mutilate Luna's body The bell began to ring, signaling the start of the next class and Ruka glanced at his watch.

She watched him with horror evident in her face. He completely misunderstood. He actually thought that she likes Natsume.

Natsume.

Oh, God.

He met her eyes and she could only look at him dumbly. "Look, I have to go and you should, too. I promise not to tell anyone. You can trust me with this until you find the right time to disclose this information. I'll see you at lunch." He turned right and proceeded to his room.

Her feet felt stuck.

She couldn't move.

Oh, God. Why did he have to misinterpret? She likes him for God's sake! Not Natsume—and she needs him to know.

Turning on her heel she followed him and stared at his back. Now or never, Mikan. Now or never. "Ruka!" he didn't turn. "Ruka!" he turned slowly, as if in an action film wherein any moment the windows may blow up and he (the protagonist) would duck down to save his life.

"Look Nogi," This is it. This is now or never. She felt her heart beat faster, her palms go sweaty as she rubbed them against her skirt. Ruka stood there unmoving, waiting for her to continue. "I don't care if he gives her a bouquet of roses, buys her an entire flower shop, take her out to dinner, let her meet Aunt Kaoru this weekend, ask her to marry him, have a dozen kids with her… I'm not annoyed, not angry, not jealous. I'm not affected at all Ruka! I'm not affected at all because I—"

Natsume slides the door open, making her and Ruka jump in surprise. Natsume sees her first and regards her coldly. "You are annoying and loud." He turns to Ruka who stood there planted on the ground, "Noda's about to call your name, get in." he turned his attention back to her, "and you, _scram_. This isn't your building."

I love you.

Her chest hurt at the sudden situation, her back was covered with cold sweat as she stood frozen on the spot. I love you. That was all she has to say and yet it wouldn't come out.

"I love you." she said brokenly, her eyes downcast as she felt her eyes start to tear up. She met Natsume's measured and distant gaze and felt her chest tighten again. He didn't say a word. It felt like forever there in the corridor. Her eyes fixed on him, demanding him the reason for meddling.

Mikan swallowed hard and took a step back as she watched Natsume slide the door close. It was close to perfection—close to ending her pain. Why did he have to intervene?

**-o-**

**February 14; 12:45 pm**

"That was quite a performance, polka."

She slammed her locker door as hard as she can and locked it swiftly without considering his presence.

"Why did you have to intervene? Why did you have to stick your big head out of your room and disregard me in a callous manner? Why? For goodness sake, Natsume! Of all the time you could stick your nose in you chose that time!" she shook her head in disbelief. "You really have the _worst_ timing in the world."

"I was doing you a favor in case you didn't notice. Many guys inside the room were already sniggering and recording the whole thing. I just saved you—"

"WELL I DON'T CARE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" she roared loudly, some students backing away from them as they continued walking again. "I was there. He was there. It was the right time. It was the climax, and no, there is no pun intended at all. I was going to say it, I was going to confess. I was about to end it all. But no," she cast him a dirty look, "No, you just have to appear out of nowhere like a mushroom which is unwanted. You just have to turn up and be a hero—"

"So this is the thanks I get for saving your ass, then?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't need your saving! I don't need your pity. I don't need your intervention! I am not a damsel in distress who needs a dashing prince to show up just because I chipped my nails or my servant dyed my hair wrong! So what if I cry myself dry in one of the janitor's closet down the hall? So what if I die there due to depression, hypothermia and excessive hunger? You aren't a part of this, Natsume. It's just me and him—just me."

"So you'd rather get rejected straight and be humiliated in front of—"

"Yes! Yes! It doesn't matter! I just wanted it to be over, don't you get it? I was sick of it. Sick of hiding my feelings for him. Sick of bottling it up." She shook her head and laughed bitterly, "And the most _hideous_ part is that Ruka assumed that I am jealous of Luna—Koizumi Luna—jealous that she received a rose from you, jealous that—"

He narrowed his eyes, "There is absolutely nothing—"

"Do you know how that felt?" she seethed, her strides becoming larger, her pace quickening, "Do you know how that felt? _Of all girls, Natsume_. Of the girls throwing themselves down your feet you choose her! _Her_!"

"Well what's wrong with that?" he drawls. Halting his walk in the middle of the corridor. Mikan gaped at him and pulled at her hair.

"_You aren't even denying it_!" What kind of friend are you, you bastard? "You call yourself my friend? She tormented me, Natsume, tortured me, bullied—wait, _wait_! That was not right. She _torments_ me, _tortures_ me, _bullies_ me, _mocks_ me and of all girls you can ask out you ask her? Her? Luna Koizumi! Do you even know how I felt when you did that? I felt _betrayed_, stabbed on the back a zillion times with a dull knife that cuts badly and leaves rust on my skin and punched in the stomach so hard my guts spilled out!"

Natsume kept quiet for a while before piping out. "Are you jealous?"

There. That goddamned word came up again the second time today. She snorted at him and crossed her arms, "Jealous? Of that bitch? Ha!" she shook her head at him, "that is the most preposterous thing I have ever—"

"Then don't act like it!"

"Act like it? I'm not! I'm just merely pointing out what you are doing wrong not only in my eyes but in everyone's—"

"Well it isn't any of your business, anyways." He snapped at her, fuming.

"That's right! If that isn't any of my business well neither is my business yours! _You_ have no absolute right to meddle with my affairs like you own me. I don't do that to you so I expect that you give me the same amount of respect I give you! What I do is none of your—"

"Uh, Mikan?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW?" She hollered at the freshman who interrupted her. Realizing she just displaced her anger at an innocent person, she cleared her throat and mustered a sweet smile. "Sorry, yeah?" The kid mumbled the name of the girl and her section. "Okay, that would be He handed her 500 yen and sped off. "Uh, thanks!" she called after him. she examined the box and resumed walking until she bumped into something. She glanced up and met the same crimson eyes she had been glaring at earlier.

"What're you still doing here?" she asked him incredulously.

Natsume gave her a dull look, "We have the same class together, idiot. Interaction class remember?"

**-o-**

**February 14; 5:00 pm**

Natsume infuriated her to no end today. Yes, the fact that she had been dumped before she could even confess stung but Natsume—Natsume's presence, words, actions, decisions made her want to throw up or chuck something at him that is very heavy and is sure to kill him. She didn't know why, but Natsume—Natsume just irked her, lit something inside of her which is now burning her body inside and out.

It entered her mind that maybe Ruka is right.

In a little, microscopial way, of course.

In a friendly manner to be exact.

She pushed the door open leading to the football field. Today is their last game. Everyone's hope is up—everyone wanted their school to be champion this year. She never doubted the school's team. She never doubted Natsume.

Speaking of Natsume…

Sakura Mikan looked up and stopped dead on her tracks. She almost dropped her bag at the sight of him.

Hyuuga Natsume in flesh standing right in front of her, face molded into seriousness, crimson eyes fathomless and in his hand—in his right hand is a single red rose in full bloom, its scent triggering her olfactory senses.

It strangely felt like déjà vu and she wanted to vomit.

"Polka."

And yes, she knows what will come out of his mouth. He would ask her, just like every one of them to give that goddamned rose to the girl he likes on her behalf.

She felt her eyes sting and her body shake.

No more.

It was enough that Ruka became the first one to humiliate her this way. It was enough that she ran the whole day around the campus playing 'Postman Pat'. It was enough.

And she is done with it.

"No." she said defiantly, her eyes narrowing at him. "That's it. This—_you_ are the final straw." She clenched her fist and glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem? I haven't even—"

"Look," she exhaled loudly. "There is _no way_ in hell that I would deliver that rose to Koizumi, even if you pay me a thousand yen I wouldn't. Hear me? You managed to give it to her earlier. You don't have to ask me to do that for you. If you don't want a rose bush to grow on top of your head, I suggest you leave me alone and do it yourself. I've had it Natsume. I won't be your delivery girl today. Not today, not tomorrow, not on the next Valentine's Day."

Natsume regarded her stonily. "Are you done with your outburst? This isn't for Koizumi, you idiot."

"I don't give a rat's ass to whoever you are going to give this to—"

He shoved the rose to her chest and she caught it with her hands. Mikan stared at the rose and then at him. "What?"

"Read the card, dummy."

She turned the card and read:

Polka,

Happy Valentine's Day.

-N.

Mikan blinked twice and tried to process the information. Yes this rose is for her, but why? What's the reason behind this gift? "I don't understand."

Natsume released a huff of impatience, reached for her arm and yanked her towards him. Before she could even react at their close proximity, before she could even berate him for dragging her towards him without thinking, before she could even indentify the cologne he is wearing, his lips were on hers. Soft and warm—gentle yet firm. She felt his lips pull at her lower lip and she closed her eyes, mesmerized by the way his lips moved languidly against hers, the way his warm hand felt on the small of her back, the way his breath felt against her face and the way her lips tingled afterwards. She peered at him, eyes all wide and confused.

"What?"

"Looks like being kissed during Valentine's Day isn't a part of your dream." He mused quietly. "Oh, and after the game we can watch the movie you want to see later." Natsume turned to his heel.

"You—I—wait—I don't get it—"

Natsume cast her one of his knowing smirks before outstretching his arm and flicking her forehead. Mikan winced in pain and yelped. "Figure it out yourself."

Later when she sits beside Sumire and watches Natsume kick in another goal for the team, she finally understands and smiles.

"Knock that grin off your face, Mikan!" Sumire chastised.

She purses her lips and watches Natsume get mobbed by his teammates. She catches his eye and blushes. How could she be so blind not to notice it? She gives him a thumbs-up and shakes her head at her silliness. Stupid Cupid.

**-o-**

**Author's note: **Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading.

See you!

BG


End file.
